


Heartfelt

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be with someone who will take care of you. Not materialistically, but take care of your soul, your well being, your heart, and everything that's you. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt

"I need you."

Three simple words, but the way they were spoken could send joy racing through John or make his heart plummet. Tonight, it plummeted and he moved instantly to pull Katie closer, his lips tender at her hairline, encouraging her to nestle closer. He would do whatever it took to make her feel safe, and happy. He wanted her happy, he loved her. Not just for how she looked, how she talked, how she moved but he loved her from the soul up, she was a kind, loving woman and she had such a good heart he wanted to make her happy, always. She was his. 

"I'm here."

The words are soft, but she sighs as she relaxes. He is here, always. He always has been. He loves her, from the soul outwards. He has always sought to let her know how loved she is. She knows, deeply knows, but sometimes she needs a little extra love. Tonight had been one of them and here he was, wrapped around her.


End file.
